Une Vie Meilleure?
by Slytherin's Heart
Summary: Et si le célèbre Trio d'Or avait en fait eu un quatrième membre qui venait de Serpentard? C'est l'histoire d'Allia, une jeune fille, qui apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Elle qui pensait que sa vie allait s'améliorer se trompait royalement! Elle découvrira de nombreuses choses et se battra pour ce qui lui semble important. Puis un jour... Elle rencontrera Drago Malefoy.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici la toute première fanfiction que j'écris, sur un thème que j'adore tout simplement: l'univers de Harry Potter.**

 **Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce forum, et dans le monde de l'écriture des fics, mais j'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous plaira!**

 **Je pense poster de façon hebdomadaire, tous les samedis, si j'en ai le temps. Aujourd'hui je vous laisse le prologue!**

 **Summary: Allia, une jeune fille, apprend un jour qu'elle est une sorcière. Elle qui pensait que sa vie allait s'améliorer, allait devenir géniale, se trompait totalement. Elle découvrira de nouvelles choses et se battra pour ce qui est important pour elle. Puis un jour... Elle rencontra Drago Malefoy. (Je pense mettre également en scène Severus Rogue, mais surtout vers la fin de la fiction :)**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et tous les personnages originaux appartiennent évidemment à notre Reine à tous, J. , cependant l'histoire et les OC viennent de moi.**

 **Pairing: Drago x OC (pas très ordinaire ;P )**

 **Rating: T**

 **On se retrouve en bas! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si c'est une critique constructive!**

 **Enjoy!**

Quand on est mal-aimée, traitée comme une lépreuse, une paria, deux choix s'opposent à nous :

Se plaindre constamment, espérer une vie utopique et idéale qu'on aura jamais. Ou bien serrer les dents, se dire que de toute façon on y peut rien, et avancer coûte que coûte.

Personnellemen aucune de ces deux solutions ne me convient, elles sont trop simples, trop banales.

Depuis plus de sept ans je serre les dents, et j'accepte les insultes, les coups et les remarques. Pourtant, en retour, je ne cesse pas un jour de me battre pour mon droit. Je sui gentille, intelligente, et suis dans une honorable maison dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie.

Alors de quel droit de traitent-ils ainsi, simplement parce que ma naissance ne leur convient pas ? Simplement parce que je suis une Née-Moldue ?

Oh je vous sens interessés par mon histoire maintenant ! Et bien, reprenons tout depuis le début :

C'était il y a très, très longtemps.

 **Alors, intéressés? XD**

 **Ce n'est que le prologue qui est assez court, mais c'est surtout pour mettre en place l'ambiance.**

 **Les premiers chapitres parleront surtout de Allia, pour mettre en place le décor.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me permettra de m'améliorer!**

 **On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre! :D**


	2. Différente?

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre! Excité d'avoir ce nouveau chapitre? ;P J'ai eu quelques commentaires positifs donc je suis vraiment contente de poster ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Ce chapitre va surtout mettre en place le décor et décrire l'héroïne.**

 **Que va-t-elle nous raconter sur son passé obscure?!**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas! :) Enjoy!**

 _Un feu. Un feu terrible, immense, incontournable. Moi,petite, frêle, agée d'à peine 6 ans, je suis recoquevillée dans un coin de cet immense manoir. Une ombre surgit, me prend par les épaules et me secoue. Je ne réagis pas, je suis comme paralysée. Tout ce que j'arrive à percevoir ce sont ces deux yeux bruns, froid mais tellement rassurant. Brusquement l'ombre disparaît, comme tirée par une force invisible. La seule chose dont je me rappelle avant de sombrer dans le néant, est un mot, simple, mais tellement incompréhensible:_

 _« Prince »._

Je me réveille en sursaut, la sueur et la peur me collant à la peau. Je me frotte nerveusement les bras, tentant d'enlever un frisson invisible qui me collerait à la peau. J'entends des bruits de pas monter rapidement les escaliers de ma maison, et la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre doucement:

-Allia, chérie, tout va bien ?

Je m'appelle Allia Barnes, et on peut dire que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Faisant ce cauchement sans cesse, je ne peux passer une nuit tranquille, ni laisser dormir calmement mes parents. De toute façon, à partir du moment où mes parents m'ont appelé « Allia » j'ai su que je n'allais pas avoir une vie facile. Quelle idée d'appeler son enfant « différente » ?!

Alors que toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête, je tournais mon visage fatigué et désolé vers ma mère, qui me regardait avec bienveillance. Enfin, « ma mère »... Il y a quelques temps, ça fera bientôt 5 ans, Claire et George, un couple de petits vieux m'ont adopté. Je ne me rappelle pas de cette époque de ma vie, mais ils m'ont raconté qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé dans la rue, en pleurs, affamé et effrayé. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de six ans alors. Aujourd'hui à mes presque 11 ans, ils se comportent comme si je venais réellement d'eux. Et je les aime comme si ils étaient réellement mes parents. Je rassure Claire, qui va se recoucher. Pourtant, moi, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Un mauvais pressentiment me garde éveillé, comme si un brusque changement allait survenir. Evidemment, demain j'allai fêter mes 11 ans, mais ce n'est pas un âge si extraordinaire. Après tout, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

 **C'est vrai ça, que se passe-t-il à nos 11 ans? ;P**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit des commentaires positifs ou bien des critiques négatives!**

 ***Si jamais vous voyez des fautes de syntaxes ou d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. N'ayant pas encore de beta je fais du mieux pour tout corriger!**

 **Je vous retrouve samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre! ;)**


	3. Meilleure ou pire?

**Bonjouuuuuuur à tous! Comment allez-vous?**

 **Mais que vois-je? Nous ne sommes que mercredi et je poste un chapitre! XD A vrai dire c'est grâce à une de vos review que j'ai pensé à poster deux fois par semaine. Je voulais le faire depuis le début, mais devant passer l'examen du brevet cette année, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire pleinement mes chapitres! D'ailleurs je souhaite vivement bon courage à tous les collégiens qui passent le brevet demain et vendredi! Vous allez tout déchirés! ;)**

 **Je voudrais dire un grand, immense, merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu! Cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer!**

 ** _La Flamme Eternel:_ Il faut croire que j'ai hérité de ton suspens ha ha! ;) Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu! Et voilà le nouveau! Enjoy!**

 ** _Phantom23_ Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai eu un sourire aux lèvres, merci elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir! ET bien, que de suppositions! XD Il va falloir continuer à lire pour avoir les réponses! Je voulais te remercier, car même si j'avais déjà l'idée avant, c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai décidé de poster deux fois par semaine! Et surtout n'hésites pas à dire le fond de ta pensée, ça ne peut que m'aider! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Enjoy!**

 ** _Gueeest:_ Ha ha! Merci pour ta review! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

 **Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout frais pour vous! Il sera un peu plus long que les précédents.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

Tellement de choses s'étaient passé cet été. Comme vous vous en doutez, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Rien n'arrive à nos 11 ans n'est ce pas ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même !

Me voilà dans ma chambre, à finir la préparation de ma malle. Hier encore, nous étions allé au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter toutes les fournitures magiques qui me manquaient, dont l'importante baguette magique. Quand toutes les préparaions furent terminé, je m'assis à même le sol de ma chambre, sur la douce moquette mauve, et pris délicatement entre mes mains la baguette si précieuse dans ce nouveau monde.

Monsieur Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes, m'a expliqué que la mienne était faite en bois de saule pleureur, faisant 21,96 centimètres, assez flexible, et constituée d'un ventricule de dragon. Enfin, peu importe comment elle étai faite, je la trouvait splendide : elle était d'un noir de jais, mais sur le manche était graver un mot, en rune ancienne, profondément encrer dans le bois. Le plus étonnantétait que ces lettres gravés laissaient percevoir une lueur argentés, qui semblait venir du cœur de la baguette.

Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Dire que demain déjà je partirai pour une nouvelle vie. Comment devrai-je agir ? Ont-ils d'autres coutumes ? Et le fait que je vienne d'une famille de non-sorcier est-il grave ? Tant de questions dont les réponses m'effrayaient. J'entendis mon père m'appeler pour le dîner.

A la fin du repas, mes parents se regardèrent longuement, puis me fixèrent, attendir smais inquiets.

-Allia, trésor, c'est une nouvelle vie que tu vas avoir demain, et bien que ce soit peut-être effraynt, sache que nous serons toujours là pour toi.

-Oui, que tu aies peur ou non, que tu te sentes à l'aise ou pas, tu pourras toujours revenir à la maison, la porte sera grande ouverte pour toi.

Je les regardai, l'incompréhension se reflétant dans mes yeux. Cette épreuve serait difficile, certes, mais je pouvais la surmonter, c'était pour mon bien. Et eux disaient que je n'étais pas assez forte pour ça, que je n'y arriverais pas. La colère s'empara peu à peu de moi.

-Merci de vous inquiétez, dis-je séchement, mais je vais très bien gérer toutes ces nouveautés. Après tout je suis une sorcière, répliquai-je, sachant que là était tout le problème.

George frappa des deux mains sur la table en se levant brusquement, faisant renverser sa chaise:

-Tu n'es pas une sorcière ! Ma fille n'est pas un sale démon !

La colère m'emporta brusquement, et je sentis une chose étrange couler en moi. C'est quand j'ai compris ce que c'était que tout dérapa. La magie...

J'entendis plus que je ne vis, les ampoules de la maison éclater. Du verre tombait de partout et l'électricité envahissait la pièce. Claire, apeurée, se recroquevilla en se protégeant le visage des bras. George, mi-effrayé, mi-énervé, s'approcha de moi et sans une once d'hésitation, me frappa.

J'ouvrai un œil, puis l'autre. Ma tête reposai sur une plateforme froide semblable à une vitre. Avec un peu de concentration, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas chez moi, mais dans un train. Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était un rêve, vraiment ? Ou bien, s'était-ce vraiment passé ?

Cela m'étonnerait, mes parents, apprenant ma « nouvelle condition », mes parents ont été encore plus heureux que moi. Pourtant... Cela avait été tellement réel.

Je me tournais et aperçu une fille assise près de moi.

Elle était droite, avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes. De légères tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son nez.

Elle me ressemblai quelque peu, avec ses cheveux hirsute et sa posture fière. La seule différence devait être mes yeux d'un gris d'acier, opposés à son chocolat chaleureux.

Je haussai un sourcil en me redressant, et elle eut un sourire gêné :

-Désolée d'être entrer dans ton compartiment sans te demander ton avis, mais tu dormais, et nous n'osions pas te réveiller !

Nous ? Je remarquai qu'un garçon grassouillet et apeuré était assis face à elle.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en souriant et en faisant un signe de tête au garçon. Je m'appelle Allia Barnes, tu es ?

Elle me sourit, puis prit une allure fière en se redressant :

-Hermione Jean Granger, et voici Neville Londubat.

Nous parlâmes toute deux pendant plus de la moitié du trajet, alors que Neville était parti à la recherche d'un crapaud. Elle m'expliqua sa réaction quand elle apprit qu'elle était une sorcière. Puis me raconta tout ce qu'elle avait apprit dans les livres, et m'expliqua finalement le fonctionnement des maisons de Poudlard, que je n'avais pas compris. Très rapidement, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous nous entendions très bien, comme si nous étions amies depuis toujours, et nous promîmes alors d'être ensemble à Gryffondor. Nous allions être de très bonnes amies, nous en étions sûres toutes les deux.

Alors qu'elle me disait tout sourire, après cinq heures de discussion et de grignotage de sucrerie, partir à la recherche de Neville et de son crapaud, une chose me perturbait.

Hermione avait l'air ravie, voir même enchantée de pouvoir se retrouver à Gryffondor, chez les courageux, ou même à Serdaigle, chez les sages, tandis que pour ma part, une toute autre maison avait reenu mon attention.

Serpentard.

Cette maison m'intriguait, mais je ne saurais dire si c'était parce qu'elle avait l'air horriblement géniale, ou génialement horrible.

De plus, je ne comprenais pas la mauvaise réputation qu'elle avait : pourquoi la ruse était en lien avec la magie noire ?

Mais, bien que cette maison me faisait plus ou moins envie, je voulais malgré tout être avec ma nouvelle amie, mon nouveau soutien dans cette étrange vie.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais en ayant ces pensées, j'avais commis une grosse erreur.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Et bien, venez, entrez donc à Poudlard avec moi, et vous découvrirez que tous n'est pas aussi beau et rose que ce qu'on pensait.

Vous découvrirez mon histoire... à partir de la semaine prochaine !

 **En même temps, qui n'a jamais été intrigué par Serpentard? XD**

 **Alooooors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, positifs ou négatifs!**

 **Les chapitres suivants vont surtout montrer la situation d'Allia à Poudlard et ce qu'elle vit. Je pense faire à peu près huit chapitres par années pour montrer pleinement la scolarité de Allia. Evidemment je vais faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'oeuvre originale, mais il y aura quand même des changements!**

 **Et comme l'a si bien dit Allia, à la semaine prochaine! ;)**


	4. Une vie pas si terrible

**Bonjour à tous! Comment allez vous? ;D**

 **Alors, très important, j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une moins bonne.**

 **La bonne nouvelle est que je suis à présent en vacances et que je vais pouvoir me consacrer à 100% à cette histoire! La mauvaise est que je me suis rendue compte qu'au fil des chapitres Drago n'apparaissait que rarement. Je pense le faire intervenir réellemnt à partir de la deuxième année. J'espère que cela ne vous gène pas trop et que vous allez quand même avoir le courage de continuer l'histoire! ^^'**

 **Alors, exceptionnellement je poste aujoursd'hui au lieu de samedi car demain je n'en aurais pas le temps (sorry sorry).**

 **Encore une fois je ne peux que vous remerciez pour les reviews que vous postez qui me font toujours de plus en plus plaisir! Je ne peux qu'encouragez les lecteurs qui ne commentent pas à le faire, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer! ^^'**

 ** _Gueeest:_** **Je suis d'accord les Serpentard sont les meilleurs XD En même temps ils ont Drago et Rogue, ça ne peut que jouer en leur faveur ;) Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait réellement plaisir, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois aussi enthousiaste quant à l'histoire! Enjoy!**

 ** _Phantom23:_** **Et bien tu as de quoi être fière! ;) Effectivement la descritption "d'usage" est bien terminé, même si au cours des chapitres suivants il y aura des passages un peu long où je devrai m'attarder sur les détails et les décors ^^' Ha ha! Et bien tu sauras dans ce chapitre là si notre chère Allia ira à Gryffondor ou non! Je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer de lire! ;D Merci encore pour ton commentaire qui me réjouie vraiment: Enjoy!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir! Oui ce n'est que le début de l'histoire, mais plus on va avancer plus l'intrigue deviendra flagrante, notamment sur le passé de notre héroïne! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

 **Enjoy!**

Dans la Grande Salle, était présente une telle effervescence qu'on aurait presque pu la toucher. Les nouveaux premières années étaient soit extrèmement excité, soit totalement paniqué. Je dialoguais avec un garçon que Hermione m'avait présenté, un certain Harold Potter... Ah non, Harry Potter ! Ronald, son ami, nous expliquait le procédé du Choixpeau.

Finalement, quand mon nom fut appelé, je sentis un frisson d'anxieté me parcourir l'échine. Hermione me lança un faible « on se retrouve à Gryffondor », accompagné de Ron, et j'eus un sourire confiant.

Cependant... Cela n'allait pas exactement se passer ainsi.

Le Professeur McGonagall me posa délicatement le vieux chapeau sur la tête, et je ressentis un immense vide en moi. Puis une voix, lointaine, mais très proche:

-Intéressant... Allia Barnes, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

-Vraiment, dis-je surprise par ces paroles. Puis-je savoir qui ?

-Non, dit mystérieusement la voix. Mais en revanche, tu peux savoir dans quelle maison tu vas allé.

-Gryffondor ?, demandai-je inquiète et presque suppliante.

La vois fit une longue pause, semblant réfléchir.

-Vraiment très intéressant, murmura-t-elle. Puis, reprenant une voix intrigué :

-Veux-tu aller à Gryffondor, Allia Barnes ?

-Oui, évidemment ! M'exclamai-je rapidement. J'aimerais être avec mes amis !

-Mais penses-tu être heureuse là-bas ? Est-ce la maison qui te tente réellement ?

J'ouvris la bouche comme pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Gryffondor semblait être une maison intéressante et chaleureuse, mais ce n'était pas la maison qui me tentait le plus, je devais l'avouer. Pourtant, ne voulant pas que le Choixpeau devine mes pensées, je secouai la tête, et disais-je doucement :

-Je ne sais rien des maisons de cette école, tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que j'aimerais être avec des personnes que je connais un peu.

De nouveau, la voix fit un silence, puis dit, presque sévèrement :

-Avoues que tu veux être à Serpentard.

-Qu-quoi ?! Commes le savez-vous ?

-Je sais tout, Allia Barnes. N'aies pas peur d'aller dans cette maison. Tu y feras de grandes choses, un grand destin t'attend là-bas. Tu pourras t'épanouir et montrer ta vraie valeur ! Tandis qu'à Gryffondor, tu ne te sentiras jamais à ta place.

-Peut-être mais je serais avec des gens qui m'apprécient un minimum ! De ce que je sais, les élèves de Serpentard n'apprécie pas les Née-Moldue.

La voix fit un silence pesant, et je compris qu'elle prenait sa décision, qu'elle allait m'envoyer dans une maison. Je m'imaginais le regard déçu d'Hermione, si j'étais envoyé à Serpentard, et les moqueries des élèves de cette maison quand ils sauraient qu'une née-moldue était ave eux.

La voix murmura, presque pour elle-même :

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça...

Puis, bien plus fort, en hurlant presque :

-SERPENTARD !

J'écarquillai les yeux et lançai un regard affolé vers la table d'où les applaudissement provenait.

Finalement, quand le Choixpeau fut enlever de ma tête, et que je dus me résigner à me lever, je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais d'afficher une mine joyeuse.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la table des verts et argents. Ils hurlaient, s'exclaimaient et se félicitaient d'avoir un nouveau membre. J'aurais presque pu être heureuse d'être dans cette maison, si l'un d'eux n'avait pas dit une phrase malheureuse :

-Notre grande famille de Sang-Pur s'agrandit !

Je me crispais mais fis un faible sourire à celui qui avait dit ça. La répartition se termina rapidement, et c'est avec le cœur serré que je vis que les quelques amis que j'avais réussi à avoir était tous répartit chez les lionceaux. Je regardai Hermione, qui me retourna mon regard en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle se tourna vers sa table. Je haussai un sourcil vers cette attitude froide et me tournai également vers sa table. Je haussai un sourcil devant cette attitude froide et me tournai également vers la mienne. Un jeune nouveau s'était assis à ma gauche.

C'était un garçon assez frêle et qui était légérement recroquevillé sur lui même, probablement à cause du livre volumineux qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il avait les cheveux blond miel, et des yeux kaki. Mais le plus perturbant était qu'il me fixait d'un regard sceptique, presque méfiant.

Je tentais de prendre une attitude aimable, et lui dis d'une voix exagérément joyeuse :

-Tu es nouveau aussi ! Je m'appelle Allia Barnes, tu es ?

Il plissa les yeux et sembla me juger pendant ce qui dura une éternité. Puis il dit d'une voix méfiante :

-Théodore Nott.

-Théodorre ? Je peux t'appeler Théo ? M'exclamai-je amusée, tentant vainement d'établir un lien amical. Enchantée !

Il me regarda de bas en haut, ne cachant pas son mépris, puis, sans prendre la peine d'être poli en me répondant, il se tourna vers un autre garçon qui devait être son ami. Il était grand et costaud, avait une jolie couleur de peau café au lait, et deux grands yeux émeraudes emplis de malice.

Je soupirai. Si l'ambiance dans cette maison était constamment ainsi, je doutais de rester saine d'esprit encore longtemps. Je pris du temps pour observer la salle. L'effet magique du plafond était incroyable et la nourriture délicieuse. Je me tournai vers la table des professeurs. Il y avait évidemment, le Grand Dumbledore. A sa gauche, une femme droite, avec un chignon serré et les lèvres pincés. Je la reconnus, c'était la Professeur McGonagall, qui était venu chez moi expliquer à mes parents que j'étais une sorcière.

Je détaillais ainsi tout les professeurs, essayant de voir s'ils étaient sympathique ou non. Je me stoppai alors sur l'un d'eux, ténébreux et froid. Il dégageait une aura de puissance mais également de mystère. Je tapotai l'épaule de mon voisin de droite, qui était en troisième année, grand et baraqué, et lui demandai qui était ce professeur.

Il le regarda et s'esclaffa :

-C'est Rogue ! Le professeur de potion de l'école et le maître de notre maison !

-Le maître de maison ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui se charge de notre maison, qui aide lors des entraînements de quidditch... Tout le monde pense que c'est une mauvaise personne, mais à Serpentard, tous les élèves l'adorent !

-C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'arrête pas de nous avantagé, réplique la personne en face de mon voisin, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça doit être un de ses amis :

-Rogue est un bon professeur, personne ne peut dire le contraire, continua-t-il. Mais parfois il peut en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux autres maisons, et c'est très injuste.

-Il a sûrement la rage, reprit mon voisin en regardant le professeur. Il a toujours voulu être Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, mais Dumbledore ne lui a jamais accordé le poste. Sûrement parce que cette place est maudite.

Ils continuèrent à m'expliquer en détail la vie de notre maître de maison, et cette histoire de poste maudit, et dérivèrent vers les autres professeurs. Cet échange dura suffisament longtemps pour que je me sentes plus à l'aise, mais s'interrompit après l'arrivé des fantômes de chaque maisons. Jusqu'à la fin du repas, mon cerveau n'a cessé de réfléchir. A propos de Rogue, de cette nouvelle maison et de ma condition de Née-Moldue.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, les premières années ne purent que s'arrêter et regarder avec émerveillement notre nouveau chez-nous. Moi-même j'étais ébahie. Bien sûr la salle aurait pût paraître lugubre et glauque, mais je la trouvai incroyable. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et le vert. Même les flammes de la cheminée étaient vertes ! Deux énormes canapés trônaient au milieu de la pièce, encerclant une longue tables basses. Des fauteuils étaient répartis ici et là, près de tables rondes. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une grande bibliothèque et un panneau où plusieurs mots étaient marqués. Un grand miroir salle et fissuré faisait face à la cheminée, donnant à la pièce une impression d'immensité. Mais le plus impresiionant était l'énorme tête de serpent qui jaillissait au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle semblait vouloir vous attaquer et cracher son venin.

Les portes des dortoirs se trouvaient de chaque côté de la cheminée, séparé entre filles et garçons. Les dortoirs furent répartis par les préfets, et je me retrouvai dans la chambre 713, accompagnée de trois autres filles : Millicent Bullstrod, une peste, cela se voyait au premier regard, Daphné Greengrass, une fille assez grande et très timide, et enfin, Pansy Parkinson, une leader on le sentait.

Dans le dortoir, nous fîmes connaissance, et Pansy me prit presque sous son aîle. Elle ignora superbement Bullstrod, qu'elle m'avoua connaître déjà mais détetser. Et accompagnées de Daphné nous nous assîmes sur son lit pour discuter et faire connaissance. Pansy m'expliqua qu'elle connaissait bien Poudlard, et les Serpentards, grâce à ses parents qui y étaient également allés. Je tentais d'éviter au maximum le sujet de ma famille, pour ne rien révéler. Je leur dis simplement que j'avais été adoptée. Je ne voulais pas cacher que j'étais une née-moldue, mais mon instinct me soufllai d'éviter, pour l'instant, de révéler ce détail. Mes nouveaux camarades pourraient mal, très mal, le prendre.

Nous restâmes jusqu'à pas d'heure à rire et à raconter des anecdotes, et pour la première fois je m'endormis avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Etonnement, je me sentais à ma place.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

 **Et bien notre petite Allia s'inquiète! Pensez-vous qu'elle le doit?**

 **Voilà un chapitre assez complet dont je suis vraiment contente car on entre pleinement dans Poudlard, et plusieurs personnages "originaux" apparaissent!**

 **N'hésitez pas à ma laisser une petite trace écrite sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!**

 **Et je vous dis à bientôt pour mercredi prochain! ;)**


	5. Les problèmes commencent!

**Hello chers lecteurs! Comment allez vous en cette chaude journée?**

 **Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs à mes chapitres mais que très peu de commentaires, cela m'attriste. Je remercie néanmoins énormément ceux qui commentent, que ce soit sur le site ou par mp.**

 _ **Phantom23:**_ **Tu as raison! Allia a bien fait de s'inquiéter et tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre là! Ha ha voilà une bonne question au sujet de sa famille! Je ne peux pas répondre, il va falloir continuer à lire! ;) Merci encore et toujours pour tes commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur! Enjoy!**

 _ **Gueeest:**_ **Ha ha! Tu as bien raison, Allia est trop méfiante! Mais ça va lui servir pour la suite de l'histoire! Oui les descriptions sont un peu longue, mais c'est vrai vous voyez exactement comment je veux mettre les décors! Contente que mon histoire te plaise de plus en plus! Enjoy!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Merci pour ton commentaire attentionné! L'histoire avance lentement mais sûrement ha ha! Comme tu l'as deviné, les problèmes vont arriver assez vite! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite! ^^**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu particulier, car c'est réellement à partir de ce moment que tout va basculer. Notre cher Drago va prendre encore quelques temps avant d'apparaître et j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à l'aube, réellement excitée par ma première journée en tant qu'apprentie sorcière.

J'aidais les marmottes que j'avais pour camarade à se lever et nous nous préparâmes ensemble.

La matinée fut exceptionnelle. Je pus voir l'incroyable réception du courrier par les majestueux hiboux. Finalement je me précipitai presque en courant à mon à mon premier cours : la botanique avec le Professeur Chourave. Pansy s'étant mise près d'un blondinet prétention, et du garçon baraqué à la peau sombre, je pris la seule place libre. A ma gauche je reconnus Théodore, ce très cher Théo qui était, on se souvient bien, si poli la veille. Il n'avait plus cet air méfiant d'hier, mais semblait simplement ennuyé, et assez énervé que je m'asseois à ses côtés sans lui demander la permition. Le cours commença alors, et Théo se redressa d'un bond, les oreilles aux aguets et une lueur intéressée dans les yeux. Je crus défaillir sur place tellement le changement était étonnant.

Le cours se passa sans précédent, et je mis même en binôme avec Théo. Nous n'avions à vrai dire pas le choix, mais c'est tout de même encourageant! Bien qu'il était toujours froid et qu'il ne m'adressait la parole que pour me dire de lui passer telle ou telle graine, nous travaillâmes merveilleusement bien, et fîmes gagné 20 points à Serpentard ! J'étais tellement heureuse d'être utile que je ne pouvais enlever un sourire fier de mes lèvres. Je pus même apercevoir avec malice, Théo afficher un sourire en coin.

Le cours suivants fut encore plus interessant : les sorts avec le Professeur Flitwick. Je décidai d'aller parler à Hermione à la fin du cours, car nous n'avions pu la veille. Et, bien que je ne devrais pas, je m'inquiétait de sa réaction quant à ma maison. Mais je ne devrais pas, Hermione était rationnelle, elle savait que j'étais une personne bien, même si j'étais à Serpentard. Non ?

Le cours de sortilège se passa extrêment bien, et j'eus une petite fierté en montrant ma magnifique baguette, bien que beaucoup d'autre aurait pu l'égaler. Le cours se termina, et je me lançai à la poursuite d'Hermione avec qui je n'avais pas pu décrocher un mot en cours, tant sa concentration était intimidante. Au détour d'un couloir je l'appelai, et elle se retourna, surprise. Je m'arrêtai à un mètre d'elle et tentai de lui faire un sourire amical :

-Hey Hermione ! On a pas pu se parler hier ! Alors comment ça va ?

Elle me fit un faible sourire en retour mais elle semblait gênée. Elle triturait la jupe de sa robe de sorcuer et lançait des regards anxieux autour d'elle. Il est vrai que beaucou^p d'élèves nous regardait mal, ou avec étonnement : « Comment une Gryffondor peut parler à une saleté de Serpentard ?! » Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers Hermione, soupçonneuse :

-J-je vais bien Allia. Je dois aller en cours, désolée.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir je la rattrapais et la pris par la manche. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

-Hermione. Nàous sommes encore amies pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans des maisons différentes que ça va changer !

Elle me regarda avec surprise puis eut un faible sourire :

-Non, bien sûr que nous sommes encore amies ! Seulement...

Elle s'interrompit, indécise. Inquiète, je l'encourageai d'un hochement de tête. Elle se redressa et s'arrache de mon emprise :

-Seulement c'est compliqué en ce moment. Personne dans ma maison ne m'accepte et je ne pense pas que... que...

-Tu ne penses pas que parler à une saleté de Serpentard t'aidera c'est ça, soufflai-je froidement, accablée.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais ta maison est détéstée par toute l'école. Nous sommes encore amies, mais peut être faut-il un peu de temps avant que nous nous reparlions.

Sur ce, elle hocha doucement la tête et partit.

J'étais sous le choc : la seule personne qui semblait vouloir être mon amie me rejetait à cause d'une stupide maison ?! Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Hermione était plus intelligente que ça ! Que lui arrivait-il.

Je soufflai et retournait dans ma chambre, prendre d'autres affaires. Je tentai de me consoler en me disant que je pourrais rester avec les élèves de Serpentard, Pansy et Théo. Eux n'avait aucune raison de me rejeter.

Je ne me rendais pas encore compte que ce n'était que le début de mon calvaire.

Car j'avais oublié un détail important : Je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

 **Et oui! Allia vient d'apprendre assez tragiquement que les trois quarts de l'école détestent les Serpentards! Et est ce que le fait qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe est réellement important, surtout pour sa propre maison?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que court, vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela m'encouragera à écrire davantage! Je désespère, ayant peur que l'histoire ne vous plaise pas!**

 **A dimanche! ^^**


	6. La malheureuse vérité révélée

**Bonjour bonjour! Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs?**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté samedi, qui aurais cru que pendant les vacances je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire ha ha '^^**

 **Je remercie les quelques reviews que je reçois, même si elles se font rares! J'espère pourtant que ceux qui ne postent pas apprécie tout de même l'histoire ;)**

 **Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews à cause d'un problème sur ma boîte mail, mais j'essaierai de le faire à mon prochain poste!**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre! Il est réellement important car c'est à partir de ce moment que l'histoire de Allia va vraiment prendre un tournant tragique. C'est aussi à ce chapitre là que l'intrigue va débuter.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! On se retrouve en bas! Enjoy! ^^**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident d'Hermione. Bien que je regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé, que j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller lui reparler. Elle m'avait rejetée seulement parce qu'un vieux chiffon avait décidé que nous n'étions pas pareille! Au fond notre seule différence est de ne pas avoir les mêmes dortoirs!

Je compris vite durant ces semaines, qu'Hermione, malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit, avait finalement réussi à se faire des amis. Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Qui l'eût cru? Ces deux perturbateurs avec la première de la classe!

De mon côté, je m'étais presque isolée. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans cette maison, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir le mot « nee-Moldue » gravé sur le front à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard me parlait.

Je restai souvent, seule dans la cour ou dans la biliothèque. Théo venait parfois me tenir compagnie, à mon plus grand étonnement. Il est vrai qu'il ne me parlait pas, mais simplement il restait près de moi pour lire ou faire ses devoirs. Cela me donnait un sentiment de sécurité à chaque fois.

Je m'étais également rapprochée de Pansy, avec qui nous bavardions souvent jusqu'à des heures incroyablement tardive. Elle m'avait présenté Blaise Zabini, un grand garçon baraqué, à la peau foncé mais ayant deux magnifiques yeux verts. Blaise restait souvent avec Pansy et un petit garçon blond que je ne connaissais pas. Il était blond, presque blanc, avait une peau incroyablement pâle et deux yeux d'un bleu clair. Il avait l'air de se prendre pour un prince hautain.

Pas mon genre.

Malgré tout ce petit monde, une sensation de vide me prenait de temps en temps. Pourtant j'aimais être seule, j'étais une personne plutôt solitaire, mais là c'était comme un sentiment d'abandont qui me gagnai et m'effrayait.

Je pensais, et pense toujours que ce stupide choixpeau a raté son coup sur cette fois la!

Le cours de vol venait de se terminer et j'étais satisfaite de moi. Ma peur des hauteurs commençaient à d'atténuer et j'arrivais presque à accélérer.

Alors que Pansy s'extasiait sur le Talent ah vol de certains élèves, nous nous dirigions vers notre cours de potion, avec le Professeur Rogue. Ah, Rogue... que dire sur ce professeur si étrange?

Il ne semblait apprécier personne, hormis les Serpentard les plus arrogant. Certains élèves faisaient des paris sur qui il détestait le plus: les premiers de la classe ou les Gryffondor? J'optai pour les Gryffondor premier de classe.

A mon égard, le professeur était indifférent. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il sache réellement que j'existais. Je réussissais les potions, et ne levais jamais la main en cours, cela lui suffisait. Enfin... même si depuis le début de l'année je n'avais eu que des Optimal!

Je m'asseyai près de Théo, alors que Pansy se mettait près du Prince arrogant.

Nous commencions une potion herbicide, installant les ingrédients et préchauffant la marmite.

Ayant ce cours en commun avec les lionceaux, je lançai un regard à Granger qui, assise près de Neville, mettait toute son énergie à réussir à la perfection cette potion.

Je me concentrai alors sur la mienne, nous répartissant les tâches avec Theo.

Comme à son habitude, la plupart des Serpentard commençait à lancer des répliques cinglantes aux petits Gryffondors.

Je ne m'y intéressais pas, préférant touiller ma potion parfaite, jusqu'à ce que l'impensable arriva:

-De quel droits parles-Tu ainsi des Serpentard, sale belette!

-Je préfères être une belette, qu'un stupide hypocrite! S'exclama Ron, cramoisie jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu n'es qu'un Traître à Ton Sang, à traîner avec des Nee Moldue!

-Et vous alors? Vous ne traînez pas avec des Nee Moldue peut être?!

Mon sang se figea, et je me rassis presque s'en m'en rendre compte sur mon banc, comme paralysée devant ce qu'il se passait. Théo, étonné par mon inactivité, tourna vers moi un regard surpris, puis regarda comme moi la scène anime qui se déroulait face à nous.

Le Serpentard qui parlait, de calma spontanément, et regarda ses amis dans l'incompréhension. Le Professeur Rogue qui était sur le point d'intervenir, n'en fit rien, également intrigué par ce que Ron allait dire:

-Que veux tu dire Weasley? Aucun de nous n'est ami avec des nee Moldue, tu te fous de nous!

-C'est ca oui, dit Ron en roulant des yeux, c'est vrai que Allia est Sang Pur a 100%!

Ma respiration se bloqua et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je lançai un regard vide à Ron, mais surpris à la place les yeux anxieux d'Hermione.

Le Serpentard qui parlait, recula d'un pas sous le choc, et se tourna rapidement vers moi, comme le reste de la classe:

-Barnes... Il se fout de nous pas vrai?

Je déglutis et serrai les poings. Serpentard ou pas, rusée ou pas, j'allai devoir sauver ma peau:

-Tout dépend du point de vue, commençai-Je peu sure de moi.

Je compris rapidement que cette réponse ne convenait pas au Serpentard, et regrettai rapidement ce choix en le voyant s'avancer rageusement vers moi, le visage, beau pourtant, déformé par la colère. Je me levai, ouvrai la bouche pour dire une quelconque phrase qui me sortirai du pétrin, mais sentis son poing s'enfoncer dans ma pomette.

Je m'écroulais face à la douleur de son coup, et me protègeai le visage des mains. Je tentai vainement de trouver ma baguette, mais elle semblait avoir rouler plus loin.

Quelqu'un me donna un coup de pied au tibias, un autre un coup de poing dans le dos et je fus presque sure que les coups allaient continuer de tomber, avant que Rogue ne rappelle tout le monde a l'ordre.

Tout les Serpentards se rassirent, ainsi que les lionceaux, tout aussi étonné de mon mensonge. Je me relevais péniblement, mais au lieu de me rasseoir pour suivre le cours, je me précipitai rapidement hors de la classe. Je courus à en perdre haleine, ignorant la douleur de ma jambe et de mon visage. Je montais les escaliers, ne réfléchissant pas à ma destination. J'arrivai finalement en haut d'une haute tour, qui semblait être la Tour d'Astronomie. Je m'écroulais près de la barrière, et sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à tomber. J'avais beau les essuyer avec rage, elles revenaient toujours, plus nombreuses à chaque fois.

J'attendis dans cette tour pendant près de deux heures, faisant le point sur ma vie pourrie, me disant que maintenant j'allai réellement regretter cette vie de crotte.

Détestée à cause du choix d'un chapeau.

Haï à cause de ma naissance.

Waouw, quelle belle vie que d'être sorcière!

Finalement, après deux longues heures, je finis par commencer à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir ma baguette sur moi. Et puis je devais aussi aller récupérer mes affaires.

Je me relevai, epoussetai ma robe et essuyai les larmes sèches sur mon visage. Je grimaçais en sentant que ma pomette avait enflée et que j'avais un immense hématome sur la jambe.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers les cachots, rassurée que les autres élèves soient en cours.

Je toquai à la porte de notre cher maître de maison, lasse, et entendus un faible mais sévère « entrer ».

-Miss Barnes. Vous avez créer un véritable scandale tout à l'heure n'est ce pas?

-Excusez-moi professeur, dis-je, anxieuse mais épuisée, je me demandais si vous aviez retrouvé ma baguette.

Je le vis poser sa main sur un objet présent sur son bureau, et fus soulagée de voir que c'était bien ma baguette. Je m'avançai et il me la tendis. Cependant, avant de la lâcher, je vis dans son regard, un mélange de frustration et d'étonnement.

Je repris ma baguette avec un soupir de joie, et le remerciait chaleureusement.

Alors que je me retournai pour sortir, il m'appela:

-Miss Barnes?

-Oui Professeur?

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir, puis dis, d'une voix comme à son habitude, sans émotion, mais avec une pointe de sarcasme et de sévérité:

-A partir de maintenant, vous allez devoir être forte et rusée.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demandai je étonnée.

-Vous ne le savez sûrement pas, mais depuis sa création, vous êtes la première Serpentard Née-Moldue, dit-il, avec une pointe d'exaspération. Et cela risque de vous poser des problèmes. Méfiez vous des autres maisons, mais surtout de la vôtre.

Mon visage se referma, et je luttai pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Quel discours encourageant dis donc!

-mais, peu importe votre naissance, vous faites maintenant parti de la maison des Serpents. Surtout, faites preuve de ruse et non pas de courage. Ai-je été clair?

Malgré ces sombres conseils, sa dernière phrase me dis avoir un sourire en coin. Rusée pas courageuse hein? Le message était clair. Serpentard pas Gryffondor. Il semblait avoir compris où était placés mes doutes.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la pièce.

J'allai devoir faire preuve de ruse.

Donc, la première chose était la discrétion, j'allais devoir être rusée, ne pas me faire remarquer.

Et puis... ils m'ont déjà mis une raclée, ils vont me laisser tranquilles maintenant, n'est ce pas?

Qu'en pensez-vous, je me trompe encore?

 **Ca ne serait pas étonnant si tu trompes encore Allia ha ha! ^^**

 **Voici un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, je crois que cela se sent dans l'écriture! ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me permet vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer à poster!**

 **Et sur cette touche de suspens, je vous dis à samedi! ^^**


	7. Serpentard ou Née-Moldue?

**Bonjouuuuur à tous! Comment allez vous?**

 ***Bah alors San, tu postes drôlement tôt! Nous ne sommes pas encore samedi!***

 **Oui je vous dois quelques explications quant à cet emploi du temps pas du tout régulier! Demain je pars en vacances pour une durée de trois semaines, et malheureusement je ne sais pas si j'aurais de la wifi. Bien que je l'espère vraiment, je préfère poster aujourd'hui au cas ou je n'en aurais pas.**

 **Donc, comme vous le comprenez, je suis un peu en mode speed, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui encore je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews qui se font pourtant bien présentes, j'en suis désolée!**

 **Cependant je remercie vraiment de tout mon cœur ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews ou des messages mp, cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer et cela me fait réellement plaisir!**

 **Bien, sur ce long pavé qui relate ma passionante vie XD je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre où Allia découvrira de nouvelle chose!**

 **Enjoy!**

Une semaine était passé, et la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école en moins d'une heure. A présent, chaque élèves savaient que j'étais une Nee Moldue.

La toute première Serpentard Nee Moldue.

Et si les autres maisons ne m'attaquaient verbalement qu'à cause de ma maison Serpentard, c'était une autre chose pour les élèves de ma maison.

Dans les couloirs où en cours ils m'ignoraient simplement. Mais une fois arrivée à la salle commune, c'était autre chose, et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas seulement aux mots, eux... tout cela à cause de mes origines.

Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs. Non, rectification, je boitais lentement dans les couloirs, tentent du mieux que je le pouvais, d'essayer de me dépêcher.

J'allais encore être en retard au cours de sortilèges, le Professeur McGonagall allait me faire passer un sale quart-d'heure, comme si j'en avais besoin...

j'arrivai finalement dans la salle et me précipite à ma place. Certains élèves me regardent méprisant, et je vois le prince hautain ricaner. Je balaie la pièce du regard mais ne vois la Professeur nul part. Je soupire de soulagement jusqy'a ce que je vois un chat assis sur mon pupitre. Je hausse un sourcil et ai un sourire en coin. Je me préparais à le caresser quand il sauta de mon bureau et... se transforma en Professeur McGonagall?! Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et poussai un petit cri aigu.

-Vous êtes en retard Miss Barnes. Encore.

Je me raclai la gorge et la regardai, en feignant d'être désolée:

-Je suis réellement désolée Professeur mais je peux vous assurez que...

-20 points en moins pour Serpentard, souffla-t-elle sévère, bien qu'un pointe de contentement transparaissait dans sa voix.

Elle se retourna et alla commencer son cours.

Je me crispai en entendant des sifflements méchants dans mon dos. Soudain, un petit papier vient se poser sur mon parchemin et je l'ouvre, étonnée.

« Vas crever sale Impure. Retourne au bûcher de Salem. Tu ne mérites pas d'être dans cette maison. »

Je le serrai dans mon poing et me prépariez à me retourner. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça! Les insultes, les blessures qu'ils m'ont fait subir en une semaine ne pouvait plus continuer. Et ce n'est pas en restant dans mon coin que je réussirai à les faire arrêter. Rusée ou pas, ça sera mon tour d'être méchante.

Je me retournai quand je sentis une main sur mon bras. Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à un contact physique, mais compris rapidement que c'était Theo.

Je dégageai ma main et me reculai le plus possible de lui, sentant un sentiment de panique, assez fréquent, me submerge.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'asseoir près de moi. A t il voulu me faire du mal? Va t il me frapper?

Mais au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et souffla:

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Je le regardai surpris, quand brusquement il leva la main et appela la Professeur:

-Professeur McGonagall, Allia dit ne pas se sentir bien, puis je l'accompagner à l'infirmerie?

J'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

Il voulait m'éloigner de la classe pour me frapper quand on sera tout seul?

Je me crispai en entendant la réponse positive de McGonagall.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, avec sa démarche habituelle, quelque peu en avant et recroquevillé. Je lui suivais, faillit trébucher sur quelqu'un qui me faisait un croche pied et sortis finalement de la salle.

Je serrais fermement ma baguette dans mon poing, me préparant à chaque eventuallite.

-Allia?

Il se trouvait juste derrière moi et avait doucement souffler mon nom.

Je me retournai avec un cri, et, totalement paniquée, lançai ma baguette sur lui.

Le bout de bois toucha mollement son épaule et tomba sur le sol.

Il l'a suivit du regard et haussa un sourcil en me regardant.

-Tu viens sérieusement de me jeter ta baguette dessus? Tu te rend compte que ça sert pas à ça normalement, s'exclama t il en la ramassant.

-Et bien désolée de ne pas savoir utiliser les baguette, je ne suis qu'une Nee Moldue après tout!

Il me regarda, du jugement se reflétant dans le regard, et me rendis mon bien.

M'impatientais je demandai brusquement:

-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux? Me frapper? M'insulter? Et bien fais le qu'on en finisse!

-Je le savais, souffla t il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu-Tu le savais?, l'interrogeai-Je dans l'incompréhension.

-Le premier jour, quand tu m'as parlé, j'ai tout de suite su que tu n'étais pas une Sang pur.

-Hein?! Mais comment?!

-Il faut que tu saches que chaque personne étant à Serpentard est Sang pur, et a donc déjà eu un membre de sa famille déjà présent à Poudlard. Donc toutes les questions que tu posais paraissait suspecte, surtout sur des sujets évidents. Comment un Sang pur ne pouvait pas savoir si le jus de citrouille est bon?! C'est la que j'ai compris.

Il savait... il savait et il n'a rien dit. Malgré tout j'ai peut être quelqu'un dans mon camp.

-Ne crois pas qu'on est amis simplement parce que je n'au rien dis! Si je n'au rien dis c'est parce que je ne voulais pas être mêler à ça. J'ai beau être un Serpentard, je n'aime pas l'injustice.

-Donc tu apprécies les Nee Moldue? Demandai-Je amusee.

-Je n'au pas dis ça, s'exclama y il avec un sourire en coin. Mais voir dix personnes contre une petite fille n'est pas forcément un spectacle réjouissant.

-Petite fille?

-C'est pour ça Allia, que je te déconseille d'agir maintenant. Niveau force tu ne les battras jamais. Alors essaie de travailler ton petit qi, et vois comment tu peux les battre autrement!

Je plissai les yeux. Il avait raison, je devais trouvé un moyen ou j'étais sure à 100% de gagner.

Je me retournais vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres:

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, toi maintenant?

 **-** Jamais, rigola-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il retourna dans la classe, moi sur des talons.

La journée était enfin finalement, et je n'avais qu'un seul bleu en plus, j'étais assez fière. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. J'entendis les filles papoter puis pouffer en disant mon nom.

-Je suis une Nee Moldue, heureusement que je ne suis pas sourde!

Les filles se turent et je pus facilement deviner leur regard méchant tournée vers moi.

-Comment oses tu nous parler sale impure? Nous ne te l'avons pas autorisé.

J'ouvrai les yeux et me retournai.

J'aurais pu leur faire du mal, me venger pour toute cette injuste, lancer sur elles ma hargne contenue.

Mais je me tournai simplement vers Pansy.

-Pansy est ce vraiment si important le sang? Est ce que tout ça en vaut la peine

Je vis de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Mais elle reprit vite son visage hautain et sévère, qui allait parfaitement bien à celui du prince hautain, et cracha simplement:

-Je ne parles pas au personne de ton espèce.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, soupirai, et retombai de nouveau sur mon lit.

Honnêtement pas, elles n'en valent pas la peine.

Je préfère me concentrer sur des choses plus intéressantes comme... vous raconter mon histoire! Mais ce sera la semaine prochaine!

 **Si Théo avait déjà découvert la vraie nature d'Allia, qu'a-t-il pu découvrir d'autre? Et Pansy qui devient odieuse?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre que j'ai grandement aimé écrire! Aimez vous l'amitié naissante entre Théo et Allia? Ou au contraire regrettez vous la méchanceté de Pansy et des autres élèves? Laissez une trace de vos pensées! ;)**

 **Encore une fois je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux quelques commentaires et mp, mais sachez que je les ai lu et qu'ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur ^^**

 **A bientôt je l'espère! :D**


	8. Serrer les dents et avancer

**Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous?**

 **Je sais je sais, je poste extrêmement tard! Non seulement parce qu'il est actuellement 23h, mais en plus parce que cela fait plus de trois semaines que je n'ai pas posté! Je m'excuse!**

 **Cependant, je tiens à tous vous remerciez, les lecteurs en premier lieu, et ensuite, et tout particulièrement, ceux qui laissent des commentaires! J'ai été ravie de voir plusieurs reviews et mp et cela me donne toujours plus envie de continuer cette fiction et de l'améliorer!**

 ** _Phantom23:_** **Contente de te retrouvée ha ha ;) Effectivement, sur ce coup-là Ron a vraiment fait une boulette... Mais cela va peut-être s'arranger pour notre chère héroïne, qui sait? ^^ Oui, Rogue s'en tire vraiment bien, et tu verras qu'il ne va pas être aussi insensible qu'il veut le montrer au sort d'Allia... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, il va falloir lire :D Merci, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire et mon style te plaise, et j'essaie de faire du mieux pour corriger toutes les fautes. Enjoy la suite! ^^**

 ** _Gueeest:_** **Ah romance intéressante en effet, cela pourrait être un beau couple pour une fiction ha ha! ^^ Cependant je dois vraiment préciser que ce sera une histoire entre Allia et Drago, même si notre cher Malefoy prend du temps pour se montrer! C'est vrai que ce qui va arriver à Allia n'est pas très marrant, mais je veux vraiment décrire sa vie comme étant un enfer durant ses premières années. J'espère que cela ne te choque pas trop ha ha '^^ Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira!**

 ** _:_** **Merci, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie ma fiction! :) Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer! Enjoy! ^^**

 ** _Guest:_** **Merci! Si tu aimes la tournure des événements, tu seras conquis par la suite alors ha ha! Voici la suite, tu verras comment la vie de Allia va tourner!**

 ** _20371:_** **Et bien merci! Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant ma fiction! Je me sens honorée ^^ Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiaste que pour les précédents!**

 **Je tiens à préciser deux choses assez importantes:**

 **C'est bien une fiction sur la romance entre Allia et Drago, même si Malefoy n'est pas encore très présent.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour les fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

 **Voici la suite! Enjoy! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Regina._

 _Regina._

 _Du feu, des cris du sang._

 _Regina._

 _Un serpent._

 _Deux yeux marrons._

 _Une femme écroulée._

 _Des larmes bleues dans des yeux marrons._

 _Et Regina._

De long mois s'étaient passé, sans que rien ne changent. Noël était passé et commençai à présent le mois de mars. Je restai inlassablement seule et, bien que les élèves se soient lassé de me frapper, les insultes pleuvaient toujours. Un chose m'intriguait cependant. C'était « le prince des Serpentard ». Ridicule comme nom n'est ce pas? Il avait beau se croire supérieur et insulté tout ce qui bougeait, il ne m'a jamais parlé, hormis pour me dire de bouger de son passage vermine. Mais, je n'allai pas me plaindre de ce manque d'intérêt de sa part. Lui cependant m'intriguait. Il montrait une image de petit garçon parfait qui était en fair une horrible peste. Mais je sentais qu'au fond de lui il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre, un mélange d'incompréhension et de méchanceté pure. Enfin bon, ça ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement après tout.

Le cours de potion peinait à commencer. Rogue, comme toujours et à jamais, martyrisait le pauvre balafré.

Les Serpentards, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres se moquait.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et attendais avec impatience que le cours commence.

30 minutes.

Nous avions 30 minutes pour préparer une potion de floraison. A quoi ça sert? Oh a rien très clairement, un peu comme les mathématiques, mais on est en cours alors ok doit bien le faire! Ça permet simplement de faire fleurir les végétaux plus vite.

J'étais seule, comme à mon habitude, mon binôme étant l'homme imaginaire.

Je m'appliquais comme si ma vie en dépendait, ça me permettait d'oublier mes démons.

Je coupai des herbes. Me souvenai du rêve de cette nuit. Secouai la tête. Tournai la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Regina, qu'est ce que c'est? Soupir.

Cela dura ainsi pendant trente minute, tentant du mieux que je le pouvais de ne pas pensais à ce rêve qui était tellement étrange.

En 29,5 minutes je levai la main, désignant que j'avais terminé. Oui j'avais chronométré ne me jugez pas.

Le professeur s'approcha, sceptique face à la rapidité de la préparation, alors que les autres élèves n'étaient qu'à la moitié de la potion. Même Hermione n'avait pas termine.

Rogue observa la couleur, la texture et enfin la qualité de la potion. Il posa délicatement une feuille dedans à laquelle s'ajouta un bourgeon qui devint fleur rapidement. Il haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête.

-Voyez bien, s'exclama-y-Il soudain.

Puis quand il fut sur que tout le monde l'écoutai, dit avec une voix sarcastique:

-La première qui à finir cette potion qui est normalement étudiée en deuxième année est Allia Barnes. Comme quoi le sang ne fair pas tout, n'est ce pas miss Bulstrodd? 20 points pour Serpentard!Maintenant finissez moi cette potion!

Je ne pus cacher un sourire fière, et mis discrètement la fiole de potion dans la poche de ma robe. Étrangement, je gardais les potions que j'avais préparé, ça pouvait servir.

Les Serpentards me regardèrent, désireux de se venger de cette humiliation, tandis que les lionceaux me lançaient dès regards exaspéré.

La journée se termina finalement et je me rendis précipitamment dans mon dortoir me coucher. J'étais épuisée. Les filles papotaient encore et ne prêtaient pas attention à moi.

Soudain je sentis une présence près de moi et me retournais brusquement. Pansy se tenait près de mon lit en rentrait et semblait gênée. Moi qui commençait à m'enfoncer dans le sommeil ne pus retenir un soupir d'exaspération:

-Si tu veux encore me critiquer Pansy, ce n'est pas le moment fais le demain matin si tu veux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras:

-Je voulais te féliciter pour aujourd'hui Allia, c'est tout.

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux. Finalement je lui souris doucement et me rallongeai.

-Merci.

Alors que je commençai a m'enfoncer dans les bras de Morphée j'entendis une faible voix qui disait « désolée ».

 _Une jeune femme, brune aux yeux gris me souriait. Elle était assise sur un rocking chair et me tenait dans ses bras. Je devais avoir quelques mois. La cabane dans laquelle nous vivions était paisible et au milieu d'une campagne abandonnée. Nous étions totalement isolée. Dans le champs un homme était debout et regardait le ciel. Soudain l'homme se retourna. J'écarquillais les yeux. L'homme avait le visage de Pansy._

 _ATTENTION ALLIA!_

De l'eau glacée me recouvrit. Je me réveillais en sursaut et peinait à reprendre mon souffle.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, un autre sceau d'eau froide me recouvre. Je me protège le visage des mains et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre les esprits.

J'entends des rires méchants et quelques insultes fuser. Je tente de me relever et de prendre ma baguette qui devrait être sur ma table basse, mais ne la trouve pas. Je me relève, étant prête à me battre, malgré mon état d'incompréhension. Mes agresseurs ayant compris ou je voulais en venir commencent à me frapper. Coups de pieds, coups de poings. Sous la violence de leur coups je m'écroule à terre en me recroquevillant sur moi. Un coup de poing en plein visage. Un coup de pied en plein ventre.

Et puis le noir.

ATCHOUM.

Sous le regard confus du Professeur de vol, Madame Bibine, je sortais un enieme mouchoir pour nettoyer mes éternuements.

J'eus de la chance que les Moldue inventèrent le maquillage, au moins je pouvais cacher mon œil au beurre noir et mes quelques bleus. Puis pour les courbatures et douleurs je pouvais prendre sur moi et serrer les dents. Mais quant au rhume. C'était bien plus compliqué. Il faut croire que recevoir un sceau d'eau en pleine nuit rend très rapidement malade.

Le cours de vol se termina, et j'avais la tête en compote. Non seulement je n'arrêtais pas de repasser en boucle les événements de cette nuit, qui pouvaient bien être ces petits c** qui avaient osés faire ça? Ça ne pouvait pas être des premières années, bien que Sang Pur ils auraient trop peur d'une exclusion. Est ce que Pansy les avaient aidé à entrer dans le dortoir.

Mais plus je réfléchissais plus ma tête me tournait.

Je me dirigeait lentement vers le cours de potion, me tenant au mur, répriment un sentiment nauséeux qui me donnait envie de vomir. Je bousculais quelqu'un qui se retourna rapidement vers moi avec une mimique dédaigneuse. C'est le prince hautain, accompagné de ses deux gorilles de service et de son ami Blaise.

La fouine, nommé par Potter et Weasley si j'avais bien compris, me regarda haineux puis se tourna vers Zabini:

-Blaise ramène moi du nettoyant. Cette Impur vient de salir ma manche de sa présence.

Il eut un petit sourire hautain alors que les deux gardes du corps s'esclaffait d'une façon plus écoeurante qu'autre chose. Blaise, lui, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le cours de potion.

Le Professeur nous fit entrer dans sa salle, me lançant un regard sévère. Je tentais de cacher mon nez rouge et mes yeux vitreux.

Sous le regard sceptique de Théo, je relus pour la dixième fois la première étape de la préparation. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Finalement Theo décida qu'il me donnera les consignes à faire pendant qu'il s'occupera de la potion. Je lui lançais un regard reconnaissant.

L'heure se termina rapidement et j'étais assez fière de notre potion. Je ne m'empêchais d'ailleurs pas d'en prendre une fiole comme à mon habitude.

Le Professeur passait alors entre les rangs et s'approchait dangereusement de nous. Alors qu'il posait son regard froid sur notre chef d'œuvre, l'horreur arriva:

J'éternuai.

J'éternuai en plein dans la potion. Horreur! La si belle potion d'une couleur verte devint rapidement mauve. Mes microbes firent rapidement effet et la potion perdit toutes ses capacités. Théo écarquilla les yeux et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Rogue, lui, arqua un sourcil et pinça les lèvres.

-Quel... beau travail Miss Barnes. Cela mérite bien d'enlever dix points à Serpentard.

Il me lança un regard à glacer mon sang déjà froid et partit. Théo frappa son front de sa paume alors que je me lançai dans une tirade d'excuses. A la fin du cours, les élèves partirent mais Rogue me demanda de rester.

-Miss Barnes, puis je savoir d'où vous vient ce rhume soudain alors que nous sommes en mai?

-Et bien Professeur, le pollen a souvent des effets allergogènes sur plusieurs personnes et...

-Taisez vous, me coupa-t-il froidement. Me prenez vous pour un idiot pour me raconter une telle histoire?

Bien que la situation ne m'était pas favorable, je ne pus cacher mon sourire amusé. Rogue le remarqua et haussa un sourcil. Il se leva et se dirigea dans sa réserve dans le fond de la classe.

-Je vais vous donner quelques ingrédients vous permettant de réaliser une potion contre... vos allergies, n'est ce pas? Ce sera comme un travail en plus pour vous. Je veux évidemment que vous me rapportiez une fiole pour me monter le résultat final.

-Mais Professeur, la règlement nous interdit de réaliser des potions seuls, en dehors des cours.

-Auriez vous peur, Miss Barnes?

Je restai bouche bée. Depuis quand un professeur encourageait ses élèves à enfreindre le règlement ?

Il revint vers moi un sachet à la main et me le tendit:

-La ruse, Miss Barnes, la ruse. De plus vous aurez beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux potions maintenant que vous avez votre propre dortoir.

Je tendais la main pour prendre le sachet quand je me stoppai. Mon propre dortoir?

-Mais...

-Il se pourrait qu'un dortoir esseulé se trouve au fin fond de la salle commune, qui donnerait sur le lac. Personne ne l'a utilisé car il est trop petit pour accueillir un groupe d'élèves. Mais pour une personne désirant être seule ce dortoir est parfait. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...

Rogue me lança un regard significatif. Clairement, il n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler. Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors? Je hochais doucement la tête et eu un mince sourire. Ce Professeur que tout le monde détestait n'était peut être pas si terrible finalement. Je pris son sachet le remerciai rapidement et m'apprêtai sortir de la salle.

Alors que je franchissais la porte il me lança sarcastiquement:

-Evidemment Miss Barnes, cette discussion n'a pas eu lieu.

Je me retournai et souris: « évidemment ».

Je marchai joyeusement dans le couloir, ne pouvant cacher mon sourire mi-rassuré mi-amusé, quand je vis une fille allongée par terre, entourée de livres. Elle avait dû tomber.

Je me précipitai vers elle et l'aidait à ramasser ses affaires, quand je vis qui c'était:

-Hermione tu vas bien?

-Allia?!

Elle semblait étonnée et gênée. Je n'y fis pas attention. Je ramassai ses livres et parchemins quand je tombai sur un bout de papier déchiré qui ne comportait qu'un nom: « Nicolas Flamel ». Qui était cet homme? Je haussai un sourcil d'étonnement mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Malgré tout, alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés au sol à la recher de ses plumes égarées, je glissai discrètement ce papier dans ma poche. Nous nous relevâmes finalement et je lui rendis ses affaires. Je regrettais que notre amitié soit ainsi détruite, nous aurions pu être vraiment complice. Je soupirai, lasse, et m'apprêtai à partir quand elle me retint:

-Allia... au sujet d-de la dernière fois. Je suis désolée j'aurais du rester avec toi et moi je t'ai lâchée comme une idiote.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, souris-je. C'est passer et puis tu avais tes propres problèmes.

-Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais une Nee Moldue comme moi! Tu n'aurais pas du te cacher! Je me suis réellement inquiétée après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la classe de Rogue! J'ai bien disputé Ron crois moi! Et en même temps je me demande comment il l'a appris...

Je souris et lui répondis doucement:

-Il a dû le deviner, j'étais absolument perdue les premiers jours dans cet immense château. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas la pein de t'inquiéter, je gère ! Mais alors si je comprend bien, commençai-je avec un sourire amusé, nous sommes de nouveau amie?

Elle sourit, et me tendis la main:

-Amie?

-Amie! M'écrirai je en la lui serrant!

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux et nous quittâmes quand la sonnerie retentit!

J'étais si heureuse que ce soit arrangé! J'avais enfin une véritable amie, je n'étais plus seule.

Mais une chose me dérangeai malgré tout. Qui était Nicolas Flamel?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Très bonne question Allia XD Et oui, la fin de la première année à Poudlard approche!**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu!**

 **De nouveau, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace écrite de votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais! Cela ne peut que m'aider et m'encourager! Il faut savoir que c'est très important pour un auteur de savoir ce que ses lecteurs pensent de ses écrits!**

 **A la prochaine! ^^**


End file.
